Tier Harribel
'Introduction' 'Personality' Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, preferring to not engage in combat: she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion. She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power, but when she is betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen, Harribel angrily attacks him, proving she can be quite aggressive and brutal. Harribel cares for her Fracción, being noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and angrily assaults Tōshirō Hitsugaya seconds after their defeat at the hands of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Prior to her betrayal by him, she viewed Aizen and his powers in high regard. 'History (Bleach manga)' Before becoming an Arrancar, she was a shark-like Vasto Lorde-class Menos Hollow. At some point she saved a female Adjuchas-class Emilou Apacci from a male one and brought her to her lair. Where she introduced her other females of the same class Cyan Sung-Sun and Franceska Mila Rose. After stopping a fight between the three she suggested that three form a group, since female Hollows tend to easy prey to male ones. At some point after letting a weaker Hollow escape after defeating him. Emilou asked why did she let him go rather then devour him. She responded that she does not want to become stronger by devouring and sacrificing others, Harribel resolved if she could not win alone, she would win in a group. At some point they came into contact then King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbarn and his group. The two were known to have previous dealings with each other. Though he grew tired with rebellious behavior and thus offered her two choices join his army or run off to an area he could not see, noting there is no place in Las Noches he could not see. After that one of his servants tried persuade and earned a slash in turn. The king send that she was bold for this and He thus informed her that if she left then, she could do so without being harmed. Some time afterwards she and her group were attacked by Hammerhead Arrancar. Harribel remembers as the Hollow she scared during her last encounter with Baraggan. Harribel tried to fend him off. Proving his Reiatsu to be stronger than a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow like Harribel, he gained the upper hand. Refusing to give up, Harribel asked her subordinates to run away. Complying at first, they came back, having resolved to die fighting for Harribel. However the three were no match and quickly defeated at the Arracar went to strike her down. She was saved by Sōsuke Aizen who, blocking the attack, stated such power was only natural for an Arrancar. Dispatching him, he, noting the power of sacrifice allowed for many impossible things, apologized to Harribel, stating he gave the assailant Arrancar powers, but not a brain to control it. Explaining the concept of the sacrifice, he asked Harribel to join him if she wanted to be strong enough to protect her subordinates. Afterwards she transformed into an Arrancar by Aizen's Hōgyoku. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: Even before becoming an Arrancar, Harribel possessed tremendous Reiryoku. As an Arrancar and one of the top four members of the Espada, Harribel is forbidden to release her Zanpakutō while inside the dome of Las Noches, for if she were to do so, her immense Reiryoku would be enough to demolish the fortress. Her Reiatsu is golden-yellow. Cero: Charging a yellow Cero along her sword, Harribel can fire it in a very wide arc, following the arc of her sword swing. She can fire her Cero from her hands too. Zanpakuto Tiburón (皇鮫后 (ティブロン), Tiburon; Spanish for "Shark", Japanese for "Imperial Shark Empress"): In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back. 'Trivia' Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Rulers Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Former Villain